


Let's be Ninjas, Kageyama!

by SageMage



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gen, I'm not good at tagging or writing, Minor (major?) character injury, Naruto reference (it's brief), Non yaoi, injured!Kageyama, kagehina gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMage/pseuds/SageMage
Summary: Ninjas. Of all the things, why ninjas? Idk why but I wanted Kageyama injured in a tree and I wasn't finding it so here I am writing it.





	1. Anime References and Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> "Speech"  
> 'Thoughts'  
> (Strike through/normal parentheses stuff. You'll have to figure it out since my phone is being difficult) 
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever and I generally suck at writing so prepare to be disappointed. Yeah. You've been warned. 
> 
> Also formatting got screwed up when I tried to copy and paste it on my phone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. these volleydorks aren't mine. If they were, this would be in a really, really bad manga, not here. But I'd also have to be able to draw for that to happen.

After all the training Karasuno had done, they ended up stomping through mud and dead leaves in the forest. The forest! ‘Great,’ thought Kageyama. ‘This is exactly what I've been working so hard for.’ He scowled to himself, emanating a dark aura. Next to him, Hinata squeaked, took one glance at his face, and moved so that he had put Tsukishima and Yamaguchi between them. 

Kageyama glared at the other two first years as he trudged through the woods. Tsukishima smirked and Yamaguchi looked as though he was already planning how to go about running interference. It turned out completely unnecessary, though. Just as Tsukishima opened his mouth to make some smartass comment about how Kageyama’s chronic bitchface was worse than usual, the team came across a clearing. 

“Huddle up!” Commanded Daichi. “We’re mainly gonna self train today, but since this is a new environment we will be working in partnerships to keep track of each other and stay safe. I don't want any injuries resulting from recklessness-” he shot a pointed look at Noya and Tanaka, “-or any at all in general. The terrain is good for conditioning and it's expected you take full advantage of that. Break!” Daichi finished and the team split off into smaller groups. 

Kageyama quickly grabbed Hinata. “Let's go, dumbass,” he walked off dragging the redhead. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled not for the first time. Kageyama glared down at him and grunted. That was acknowledgement enough for Hinata. “What should we do to train?” 

Kageyama didn't respond for a while; Hinata figured he could risk looking up at him. Looking past Kageyama's head as they walked, Hinata had an idea.

“Let's go tree climbing!” 

“...” Kageyama actually (LOVED) wouldn't mind going tree climbing. He chose a tree to start up.

Kageyama began climbing, focusing more on handholds and testing his footing from there. Quickly, an orange blob overtook him shrieking “Race you to the top!” He sped up, still taking the caution to test his weight on the branch before using it. 

Suddenly, the rustle of branches above him stopped. 

“Hinata? HINATA?! DUMBASS ANSWER ME!” Kageyama panicked and sped up despite the slight sway of the tree as the branches thinned out.

Worry tickled the corners of his mind as much as he’d deny it later. “Oi, IDIOT!” The eerie silence following his echoing insults broke as he picked up on traces of… giggling. On the other side of the tree trunk. A ways below him. He worked his way around the tree and down from there. 

“You flew right past me, Kageyama!” Hinata let out his laughter full force, “I got you good!” Kageyama sat down next to him on another branch and tried to catch his breath. 

Maybe Hinata had superhuman hearing or mind reading powers, because the minute Kageyama registered his breathing had returned to normal Hinata sprung up from his sitting position. 

“This is boring,” he whined. “How do we make this fun? We already raced which I definitely won, and we aren't doing anything sitting here…” 

“Stop whining, dumbass. You sound like Konohamaru,” Kageyama said, too pissed about his newly developing headache to care about letting an anime reference slip. 

“Konohamaru? From Naruto?” Hinata’s energy flared up yet again. ‘That's just what my headache needs,’ Kageyama thought to subdue his pleasure at someone else getting the reference.

“Yes, the brat from Naruto. Why, is he your spirit animal or something?” Kageyama mocked, meaning to insult his height and childish demeanor. Of course, the insult quite literally flew over his short orange head. 

“That's it! Ninjas!” His eyes lit up in the way Kageyama knew meant trouble. Like when they played truth or dare and Hinata had the oh-so-brilliant idea to dare Suga to crossdress and then dare Daichi and Suga to swap clothes. A good enough series of dares, yes, but Hinata probably should've thought a bit more about just who he was daring. 

“Let's be ninjas, Kageyama! Like in Naruto!” Hinata shouted/excitedly spat in his face. “We can climb down to the lower branches where they're stronger and then jump across the trees! It'll be a race!” He continued, already beginning his descent. 

“That's a stupid idea. What happens when you miss and fall, moron?” Kageyama questioned while wondering why he had to act the older of the two. 

“I won't fall, you're just scared you'll lose the race! And you won't fall ‘cause you're good at climbing trees, chicken!”

Kageyama didn't even have time to wonder whether he had been insulted or complemented before Hinata was gone.


	2. Kageyama Tobio's History of Tree Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and trees go a long way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: They still aren't mine ;~; that's probably a relief for y'all though.

Kageyama raced after Hinata, nimbly leaping from branch to branch. Actually, it felt quite nice, even if his hands were getting all cut up from grabbing branches before dropping and using his legs to spring to the next ones. He couldn't really decide if he felt more like a monkey or like Lev, though. Trees were just such a monkey thing, but then again, Lev was Lev. He was lanky and flexible and up in the tree tops, that was how Kageyama felt. 

Kageyama had a history of tree climbing. He had done it ever since before he was even into volleyball which meant before 'always'. The trees were his allies and friends. They helped him hide. He could observe without being seen and he could sneak out his bedroom window when he needed to get fresh air. After the fateful junior high game, Kageyama would often find a good tree to scale just to get away from everything. He found it soothing; a mindless repetition activity that still required his full attention. He would repeat the motions over and over again and still need to mind every finite adjustment. In a way, it honed his precision for volleyball on top of helping build up muscle in his arms and legs. 

Needless to say, he wasn't all that flustered. He was a bit concerned for Hinata, but they weren't that high and if need be Hinata could honestly probably jump down. Or up. One of Hinata’s running-start full-power jumps would probably just be enough to get his hands up to the branches they were using as footholds in their race, so Kageyama wasn't too worried. His headache was finally starting to fade, and he was really relaxed.

Kageyama normally went tree climbing in some obscure public park he stumbled upon accidentally when he was having an especially bad day. On especially bad days, Kageyama would go for a run while he mentally checked out just enough to pay absolutely no attention to where he was going. He would run and run and then he’d look up from his feet pounding the cement sidewalk, realize he was lost, realize he didn't feel like dealing with it, and google map it to the nearest park. Some of the parks even had woods near the edges like these. Those parks were usually more deserted and were much better distractions. 

There was just something about trees in a forest. He would often climb up a tree, take a different route down, and then find a different tree and repeat the process. He had gotten in trouble when his mom caught him trying the one outside his bedroom blindfolded. He had also gotten scolded for climbing it and sitting on the roof and later that night for having relocated simply to the top of the tree to watch anime on his phone. Kageyama was drawn to the challenge of such a childish activity. 

Point being Kageyama was passionate about this race. He had absolutely no reason to lose it and he definitely had more experience, even over the mountain boy he was racing. He had more familiarity with the activity. Maybe that was why he wasn't as phased by racing with potentially unstable footing more than ten feet above the ground as he probably should have been. He just kept jumping, catching, dropping.

Jump, catch, drop. Jump, catch, drop. Jump, catch, drop. Until he wasn't.


	3. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: !!!!!!!!!! ... Nope, not mine

He wasn't jumping or leaping or doing anything graceful whatsoever. Kageyama was doing the exact thing worst thing anyone climbing a tree could do. He was falling. 

Ideally he’d be jumping. In his mind he had jumped. His arms were already out ahead of him reading for the next branch. The next branch that he wouldn't make the distance to. Because he was falling. 

When he had tried to jump, his foot slid along the side of the branch. Backwards. So no, he didn't jump. He slipped and now he was flailing about falling backwards out of the trees but still angled forwards (‘how the hell did I manage that?!’) with his arms out reaching as if they could just magically stretch out far enough he could grab a tree and not hit the ground.

But his arms didn't magically expand. Strangely enough, a lot of thoughts crowded his head as he fell. ‘Why am I thinking? Shouldn't I not be able to think ‘cause I'm busy panicking? What's for dinner tonight? Will I die? Where's that dumbass Hinata? Aren't we supposed to stay together? Actually, where's everyone else? That's great, I'm falling to my death and we’re completely lost. Fun times.’ 

Kageyama tried to pull in his arms so his wrists wouldn't snap and he braced for impact. His body landed near the trunk in a tangle of roots he hit. Hard. ‘Oh, someone's screaming,’ he thought. ‘They're too loud… gonna make my headache come back… Wait, that's me...’ He quickly shut his mouth, clenching his jaw shut.

‘When did I close my eyes?’ Kageyama wondered as the initial pain from the impact dulled. He experimentally started shifting around his legs; ‘no serious damage there. Maybe a sprained ankle at worst,’ he thought. Then he tested his arms which were folded underneath his chest. He pulled his left arm out and rubbed the dust from his eyes, cracking them open experimentally. His hand and arm were a bit scraped up but were otherwise fine. He tried pushing off his stomach to get onto his hands and knees but suddenly the pain was back and he was screaming and then biting his tongue trying to stop. 

“KAGEYAMA!” He heard panicked screaming that wasn't his own. ‘That's a nice change,’ he thought sarcastically. 

“OVER HERE” he screamed, or would've screamed if his arm didn't hurt so damn much. He couldn't keep his voice from trembling, but in a flash, Hinata was there. 

“Shit, Kageyama. Shit this isn't good are you okay? Stupid question you were just screaming okay why were you screaming I should flip you over to check for injuries no I shouldn't what if you hurt your back what did you hurt what happened I'm so so-”

“Hinata,” Kageyama growled, “stop rambling; damn it you're giving me a headache. I already tested for injuries.” Kageyama once again tried getting off his stomach, keeping his right shoulder low to the ground but getting on his knees and left hand. He took a moment to pant from the effort while Hinata looked on meekly. 

Kageyama curled onto his right side. “I'm alright, dumbass. Just… my arm. It's stuck between the roots and it isn't gonna come out soon. I already tried.” He tried to keep the fear and pain out of his voice. 

“Was that when…” Hinata trailed off, face paling as he remembered startling at the screams and scurrying down his tree to run back. Kageyama nodded.

This was more comfortable than laying on his arm or his back, but not by much. He was still laying on top of a tangle of tree roots. And his arm fucking hurt. The pain wasn't going away and if he moved even the slightest bit it shot through his entire body once again. 

Pain he wasn't prepared for suddenly wracked his body. Kageyama flinched badly, lashed out with his good arm, and opened his eyes to see Hinata rubbing his head. “Don't touch,” Kageyama growled at Hinata as he sheepishly pulled his hand out of the hole behind Kageyama's elbow. His elbow had a bit of space to move up and down within the root trap but it wasn't much and his wrist was solidly stuck. Bones scraped up against the wood crushing them as Kageyama tried to keep still to minimize the pain. 

“Well, you can't stay here forever,” Hinata said. Kageyama grunted in disdain. Of course someone else would have to find out. “No duh, genius,” he instead chose to reply. He hated how strained and helpless he sounded. “You should go back… get Suga…” Kageyama trailed off. Suga would probably be the best to handle this though. Kageyama could just imagine one of the other idiots trying to help and getting stuck, too or Asahi and Daichi concerned but too terrified to do anything that might worsen the situation. 

“Y-yeah,” Hinata stuttered, “I-I'll get Suga. I'll be f-fast, yeah, and then we'll be back to help you.” He waited for Kageyama to acknowledge him and then sprinted off. 

And Kageyama couldn't help but remember his teammates backs as they all turned away.


	4. Unstuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Hinata will return. But then what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine ;~;

Somewhere in his mind he knew Hinata wouldn't just leave him there. He knew Hinata wasn't like that, but he couldn't help flinching at every little sound around him. He couldn't help the rising feeling of panic he felt. He could only swallow it down as he waited. 

‘Just a bit longer until the return of the dumbass,’ he thought, wishing for the millionth time they had cell service in the woods so that Hinata could've stayed with him. Not that that would've helped much because a) the calling someone hadn’t even occurred to him until after he had sent Hinata away, b) because his phone was definitely broken after that and the dumbass had probably forgotten his and c) because Hinata would just be worrying in his restless ways.

Restless Kageyama in this situation is NOT pleasant. It's anything but. His elbow keeps catching on roots and he keeps accidentally bumping his wrist. There's searing pain in his wrist and every time he tries to think about something else he either goes into a bunch of worst case-scenarios while he's stuck (forest fires, coyotes, foxes, raccoons, opossums, rabid squirrels…) or he tries to relax his muscles and body while he lays there and ends up in more pain. 

So he is ineffably relieved when he gets over the initial shock of all the snapping twigs not having snapped beneath an angry bear’s feet when Hinata explodes from between some trees nearby with Suga and Daichi following behind him. He tries to look nonchalant but he's probably just glaring or grimacing as they spot him and run towards him. 

They all look worried but Suga calmly gets the story out of Kageyama and Hinata and then shoos off Daichi and Hinata as he inspects the scene. Kageyama just lies there awkwardly while he hopes Suga isn't in a sadistic mood. ‘This is definitely gonna hurt’ both boys conclude. 

“I'm putting my hands in,” Suga generously warns Kageyama. Maybe Hinata warned them of his attempt. Suga spares him a glance when Kageyama inhales sharply upon contact with his elbow but nevertheless Suga works his way as far around the swelling joint as he can without risking his hands getting stuck. 

Kageyama winces as Suga works his way back to where his hands started and then pulls them out. “Daichi!” He calls, “have you got your pocket knife? I need it.” Kageyama looks at Suga terrified when he flips open the knife Daichi tosses him. It's small; surely this will take ages. But Suga gets to work and after only a few hours has shaved off enough of the root from the inside at that point that he can gently lift Kageyama's elbow out of it.

It hurts, but Kageyama doesn't think it's broken. Suga gently cradles the elbow and deftly wraps it while Kageyama tries his hardest not to scream. He lets out a few whimpers, though. At least those are only noticed by Suga, who proceeds to send Daichi and Hinata back. “You should start rounding everyone up to head home,” Suga reasons, “and we have to stay with a partner.” He firmly teases the concerned duo, turning his attention back to Kageyama as they leave. 

“Can you move it at all?” Suga asks Kageyama, looking at his trapped wrist. “No.” Kageyama grunts back, “Don't even try getting your hands in there.” Suga shifts Kageyama’s elbow gently up and looks beneath it. He sighs. 

“I'm gonna have to pull.” Suga admits, trying to sound firm. Maybe if he sounds firm Kageyama will be more willing to let him yank on the delicate joint. But no, Kageyama shakes his head and squeezes shut his terrified eyes. Suga pitied him. “Kageyama,” he warns, “if you can't move it it's either already broken or just really stuck. So it either can't hurt any worse or will only hurt for a moment.”

Both boys know the latter is a lie, but the sun is setting and Kageyama is dead tired. He nods at Suga, clenching his left hand into a fist around the fabric at the bottom of his own shirt. “Ok,” says Suga, “Ready,” he shoves his hands in under and around Kageyama's, “set,” Suga yanks as hard as he can and the mess of hands comes free, “done.” He exhales, looking at the younger boy. 

Tears stream down the face of Karasuno’s notoriously pissed youngest first year. His knuckles are white and his fist goes to clasp his right arm which he curls protectively around. Suga rubs circles into his back though he knows he can't do much at this point. Kageyama's wrist, his arm, it hurts it hurts it HURTS and all he can do is lay there and moan. He feels guilty for making Suga worry and he feels indebted to Suga for making Hinata and Daichi leave. 

Kageyama's wrist is most definitely not okay, Suga notes, looking at it. It is rapidly purpling and it’s not bent right. ‘Broken’ Suga thinks. “Kageyama?” He questions. Kageyama opens one eye; his wrist is starting to finally go numb. 

“Are you ready to head back?” Suga asks, patiently. Kageyama knows how Suga is so motherly sometimes and so he opts to close his eyes and let the pain recede to a dull throbbing. He nods to Suga. 

Suga helps Kageyama into a sitting position, taking off his sweatshirt and creating a makeshift sling. He stands and bends over to help Kageyama up. Kageyama grabs him like a lifeline and Suga pulls Kageyama's good arm around his own shoulders before straightening up. 

Kageyama takes one step…

… And his ankle gives out beneath him.


	5. (Un)Happily Ever After (cuz I suck at endings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got sappy cuz I suck at endings and I meant to have kagehina but then Suga got rid of him and yeah not sure what happened. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this was a crappy two am fic and my first ever and I don't own anything because I legally can't for another four years anyways and if I could I still wouldn't own this.

Kageyama is in too much pain to be relieved when Suga catches him because naturally he went to stick out his arm when he started falling. There's just a few problems with that. Problem one is his elbow and problem two is his wrist. Nevermind the fact that his right ankle is also a mess- it's probably only sprained and hurts a heck of a lot less- but his vision is turning white from the combined pain in his arm and effort to balance on one foot while in such an awful state. 

“Kageyama?” Thank god he told Hinata to get Suga. He's probably the only person with enough common sense to keep his voice down right now. Kageyama moans and tugs down on Suga’s sleeve. Suga understands and carefully helps Kageyama sit down. “Let's take a break,” Suga says. “We can rest for a bit and head back when you're up for it.” Kageyama nods closing his eyes. He knows Suga will take care of him and he leans into the warmth. 

When Kageyama wakes up, his first realization is that he must've fallen asleep. Then he realizes he's being carried. Bridal style. It's very quiet which is a bit concerning but he cracks open his eyes and sees the silhouette of his captain above him. 

“Suga?” He croaks out. Daichi jostles him a bit but regains his composure when Kageyama winces. Hands find Kageyama's hair and suddenly Suga appears from behind his head, walking backwards so Kageyama can see him. “I'm right here,” Suga reassures him. 

“I let you sleep so Daichi came looking to pick us up. Literally in your case. We're gonna take you to get checked out now, okay?” Kageyama hates hospitals. He hates doctors, hates check ups, hates medicine and needles and sedatives. He hates it but he's too tired to protest. That would require him to move which has just worked out so well for him so far today. So he nods. It's a good thing Daichi and Suga can drive. 

Suga sits in the backseat and Daichi gently lays Kageyama down across it so that his head is in Suga's lap. Daichi gets in and drives them to the hospital. They speak with the nurses in the ER and although emergency rooms are practically known for being slow, they are promptly ushered into a room to be checked out. Must've been Suga's pretty face. ‘It's funny,’ Kageyama thinks, ‘they're just like parents. Maybe more so than mine.’ He tunes back in to answer simple questions and fill the doctor in while Daichi and Suga do paperwork. 

They fret over him when they find out his parents don't even live with him in his apartment. They worry about how he will manage with only one functional arm. They don't want him to put too much stress on his ankle even though all he has to do is wear a brace for a while. It's nice to have someone so concerned for him. It's actually a first. So he invites them to stay with him. He has a guest bedroom and a futon and if need be the couch. They agree, not even worrying about intruding. They might as well be parents or at least concerned older brothers. Even after he gets better they stay with him. 

And Kageyama learns what a family is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2/23/18 for typos.


	6. IMPORTANT A/N- To My Reader

Guys, firstly this is going up as like an extra chapter on all my fics but I just wanted to say thank you all so, so, so much for the kudos and comments! As someone who is constantly told by teachers, peers, parents, and other people in my life that my writing stinks or isn't good enough, nothing makes me happier than the emails i get whenever guests or other members of the archive leave comments and kudos. I greatly appreciate the kudos, and I love comments. Comments help me to improve my writing and writing style, as well as helping me identify stronger points instead of getting discouraged. Thanks for the extra time spent on comments- constructive criticism is also greatly needed and appreciated. Overall, thanks for giving this piece a try, and if you make it to this and don't like it thank you for persevering anyways. Thank you for opening the piece. And lastly, thank you for giving me a chance.


End file.
